


Red Carpets and Avoidance

by chibichibi_k



Series: The Paparazzo and The Movie Star [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Limos, M/M, Paparazzi, Red Carpet Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than a week ago, Shawn had spent a passionate night – and morning – with Carlton but was kicked out as soon as they were done. Now stuck working a premiere that Carlton is supposed to be at, Shawn just wants to get the picture and get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpets and Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted back in 2008 on fanfiction.net.

"Welcome back! Thanks for joining us tonight as we cover the Red Carpet Premiere for the highly anticipated new movie, Fourth Wall! World renowned director Jack Jones filmed this on location in Japan and the critics are raving about his latest film, calling it a "Masterpiece." The film's leading man is none other than Carlton Lassiter..."

Shawn tuned out the entertainment reporter and focused his attention back on the Red Carpet. His camera was poised and ready to go. Thousands of bulbs flashed as cameras went off and captured the numerous celebrities that were in attendance as they made their way down the carpet. Usually, Shawn would be so full of energy when he worked these types of events but not tonight.

The reason for Shawn's lack-lustre mood was, Carlton Lassiter.

Less than a week ago, Shawn had spent a passionate night – and morning – with Carlton. Even now, he was still unsure as to how they had ended up together that night and at the time, he hadn't really cared. He had been so swept up in the intense pleasure that he was experiencing then that he hadn't thought all that hard about anything. Especially about the dynamics of whatever it was that was happening between himself and Carlton.

Now, however, Shawn just couldn't stop thinking about Carlton Lassiter and everything that had happened between them. No matter what he tried to get his mind off of the movie star, nothing worked, which annoyed Shawn to no end. The guy had just used Shawn for two quick – fantastic – fucks and had tossed him aside when he was done. Yet, Shawn couldn't stop thinking about him.

 _I'm probably just another notch in his belt or something to cross off a list._  Shawn thought bitterly as he checked the settings on his Digital SLR camera.

A loud chorus of screams broke Shawn out of his depressing thoughts. He took a look around and noticed that the fans standing at the start of the Red Carpet were screaming in excitement as another celebrity stepped out of their limo. Even from thirty feet down the carpet, Shawn knew exactly who it was.

Carlton Lassiter had finally arrived.

Shawn couldn't help but watch, completely entranced as Carlton made his way down the Red Carpet. The paparazzo was impressed by how the movie star made it seem so easy. He handled the questions from the reporters with grace and charmed all the female reporters with his thousand watt smile.

 _Same way he got me,_  Shawn mused as he watched how the women swooned when Carlton directed that smile at them.  _Whatever, I just have to get a picture and then I'm done. I won't have to see him again._

Shawn checked his camera once more as the photographers all around him started to yell Carlton's name, trying to get the movie star's attention. He raised his camera and snapped a couple test shots before he felt ready to take his pictures. It felt somewhat odd to take Carlton's picture after having seen him naked. It was an injustice to take a shot of him in clothes because underneath all that material was the body of a Greek God.

 _Stop thinking like that!_  Shawn yelled at himself mentally.  _Take the pictures and get the hell out of here._

Shawn waited until Carlton was in his viewfinder before taking several shots rapidly. Most photographers would wait for the perfect shot to come to them but not Shawn. He went after the perfect shot and all his pictures turned out just that, perfect.

He was just finishing up his shots of Carlton when his eyes met the star's own through his viewfinder. Shawn had to stifle a gasp and looked away as he took his last picture. He had to get out of there. He turned off his camera and placed it in his messenger bag. Shawn then pushed his way through the mass of photographers, feeling Carlton's eyes on him all the while as he made his escape.

Once he made it through the sea of photographers, Shawn headed for his Norton 750 commando motorcycle. Before he reached it, he collided with a warm wall. Shawn rubbed his abused nose and looked up at the "wall" which in fact was a very mean looking man.

"Watch it," Shawn snapped at the human wall. "You're going to break someone's nose if you keep getting in peoples' way."

Shawn sidestepped the massive man and started towards his motorcycle. He had barely moved a foot when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. He was turned around forcefully.

"What the hell?"

"Are you Shawn Spencer?"

"Depends," Shawn spoke, his voice laced with annoyance. "Who wants to know?"

The walking mountain didn't answer and instead dragged Shawn back towards the theatre.

"Hey! What the hell! Let me go," Shawn yelled as he struggled against the man. It didn't do him any good.

The man dragged Shawn into the theatre and through the lobby and into a small, empty room before turning and leaving the room. The door clicked shut behind him. Shawn took a look around the room and sighed. Besides himself, there was nothing in the room.

"Damn it," Shawn cursed. "I didn't do anything wrong. I took my pictures and that's it."

Shawn stared quietly at the wall in front of him with his back to the door. The paparazzo didn't see any point in trying to leave since the walking wall was more than likely guarding the door. After about twenty minutes of silent waiting, the door finally opened. Shawn twitched at the sound of the door closing but didn't move from where he stood.

"What the hell's going on?" Shawn asked angrily. "I wasn't doing anything to justify being thrown in here by a living statue. I even have all the proper press papers. So... care to explain?"

Silence followed Shawn's statement and the paparazzo was starting to become even more pissed off. He was about to start in on whoever it was that had entered again when the person spoke.

"Shawn."

Shawn tensed and turned to face the speaker. There before him stood Carlton. The movie star was leaning against the wall beside the door and his eyes were fixed on Shawn. His whole demeanour screamed calm, the exact opposite to what the paparazzo was feeling at the moment.

"What do you want?" Shawn's voice was cold when he spoke.

"Besides you?' Carlton raised an eyebrow at Shawn's lack of reaction and sighed softly when he saw that other man tense further. "I only want to talk, Shawn."

"There's nothing to talk about. I have to go. Work to do.," Shawn said angrily.

He didn't have time for this. Vick, his editor, needed his pictures practically by dawn's first light. Shawn moved determinedly to the door but before he got within a foot of it, he found himself pinned to the wall. Carlton's hands gripped his wrists tightly and he tried to shake the celebrity off.

"Let me go," Shawn growled low in his throat.

"Nope," Carlton said seriously.

"Aren't you done fucking with me yet?" Shawn snapped.

"What are you talking about, Shawn?"

Shawn glared harshly at Carlton. The star sounded so honest, when he had asked that. Almost like he didn't know what he had done. But there was no way that he was unaware of what he had done. He had kicked Shawn to the kerb himself.

"Oh, come off it, Lassiter." Shawn tried to shake Carlton off once more but was unable to. So, he kicked him in the shin instead.

Carlton groaned in pain and released Shawn on reflex. The paparazzo saw his chance and hurried towards the now unguarded door.

"Shawn, wait," Carlton said around the pain.

The paparazzo stopped when he heard Carlton's quiet request. "Why?"

Carlton hobbled over to Shawn. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Who says I'm – "

"The fact that you bolted from the Red Carpet as soon as I stepped up to do the pictures? That just screamed avoidance. Come on, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged. "I got the pictures I needed, so I left."

"Right when I saw you? Just a little too convenient."

"Look, I don't know what you want. You had your fun and crossed me off your list or got a new notch on your belt. So if you'll excuse me," Shawn snarled and turned once more to leave.

"Damn it, Shawn!"

The curse was the only form of warning Shawn got before he found himself once more against the wall. Unlike the previous time, he was held in place by Carlton's hands on his face and the star's tongue down his throat. He tried to fight the sensations that Carlton's tongue invoked in him and the pure, raw lust that radiated off his body.

Carlton backed off slowly, and locked eyes with Shawn. He smiled at the flushed expression on the paparazzo's face. He couldn't resist trailing his fingers across Shawn's face in a soft caress. Carlton smiled when the younger man leaned into the caress.

"What are you doing to me, Carlton?" Shawn whispered brokenly. "I want to be mad at you but I just can't stay that way. Especially, after a kiss like that."

Carlton laughed softly but stopped when he registered the way Shawn was standing. The paparazzo looked completely defeated. He cupped his face and lifted it so that Shawn would look at him.

"Shawn, listen, I don't know what you thought but I didn't think of the other night as a onetime deal. You're not a notch on a belt or a name on a list to me," Carlton stressed. "I meant what I said. You captivate me and I want this, whatever this is, with you."

Shawn's eyes widened as he took in what Carlton said. "Wait... If you want something with me, why'd you kick me out after the um... morning after sex?"

"Oh... Well that was because my personal assistant showed up unexpectedly and she's a little..." Carlton tailed off and tried to figure out the right way to word it.

"Obsessed?" Shawn supplied with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that and the last thing I needed was for her to put you off. I achieved that well enough on my own, apparently." Carlton laughed at himself.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Shawn quipped.

Carlton smiled mischievously before he surged forward and bit Shawn's neck in retaliation. The paparazzo moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. "So, are we good?" He placed a soft kiss on the bite mark.

Shawn sighed softly. "I guess I could let you off the hook."

"Good. Want to come back to mine?" There was a quiet tone of pleading in Carlton's voice. Almost as if he was unsure about how Shawn would answer.

"Can't. Even though I'd love to," Shawn said softly. He pushed Carlton off him slightly and kissed him tenderly. There was a look of confusion on the star's face when Shawn broke the kiss. "You have a premiere to get to, remember?"

As if to confirm Shawn's statement, Carlton checked his watch and he was supposed to be in the screening room with everyone else right now. He looked back at Shawn and the movie star suddenly didn't care.

"Screw it! I've already seen it," Carlton declared. He pulled Shawn forward into another fiery kiss. When they broke for air, Carlton dragged the paparazzo from the room and towards the parking lot. They were able to avoid prying eyes and make it to Carlton's limo before Shawn pulled away.

"Carlton," Shawn paused.

"Yeah?"

"I really can't... I have to get these pictures to my editor in time for the morning edition," Shawn said with a pout on his lips.

"How long until the deadline?"

"Um," Shawn checked his watch. "In an hour and a half, why?"

Carlton smiled seductively before he opened the limo's back door and shoved Shawn inside. "We have plenty of time," he spoke lustily as he pinned the paparazzo to the limo seat. He kissed him fiercely. Tongues wrapped around each other and teeth clicked as the kiss intensified. They broke apart several minutes later with bruised lips and a thread of saliva connecting them.

"Ah, I think I can see what you have it mind." Shawn smiled hotly.

The movie star and paparazzo collided intensely once more and both succumbed to the feverous pleasure their joining brought them. They ravaged each other until both climaxed, their dual release sending them both into oblivion.

Shawn gasped as he came down from his high and curled into Carlton. The star wrapped his arms around the paparazzo that captivated him and smiled happily.

"You're not going to get away from me, Shawn," Carlton whispered possessively into Shawn's ear.

A shiver of pleasure traveled down Shawn's spine. "No complaints here," Shawn whispered back.

It was new to them, whatever their relationship was becoming but the two of them collided passionately and that's how Carlton wanted to keep it. Shawn captivated him and he was going to do everything in his power to capture the paparazzo and keep him to himself.


End file.
